


You Belong To Me

by DarkMad



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Torture, Voyeurism, read at risk, this fic is horrific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMad/pseuds/DarkMad
Summary: Oh can't you see?You belong to me.





	You Belong To Me

"Don't worry about it, everyone cries themselves to sleep the first night." 

Ciel flinched. He peered over his shoulder to gaze at a boy that seemed a little bit older than himself. His hair that may have once been blonde was matted to his head with mixture of sweat and dirt, his cheeks were hollowed and ugly purple bags rested below his dark green eyes. Despite his ragged appearance, a friendly expression stilled dawned his face.

Ciel quickly wiped the hot tears from his red cheeks before turning to fully face the boy. "..where are we?" He asked quietly, afraid someone may hear them. All he remembered was his vision going black before waking up in the dark room he was currently in - no recollection of what he was doing or seeing before the blackness, nor any idea of who had brought him there. All he knew was the dirt floor below him, and the suffocating scent of body-odor and blood floating in the air.

"Nobody knows," the friendly boy smiled sadly. "we're all in the same situation. But there shouldn't be anything to worry about - just do as you're told and everything will be fine." That didn't sound very promising to Ciel, but he figured he didn't really have a chance to have an opinion. He watched carefully as the boy held out his hand, fingernails bitten and dirty. "You can call me Finny." 

Finny beamed when Ciel slowly returned the handshake, replying with his own name. Both the boys jolted in fear, however, when they heard footsteps echoing in the distance, continuously getting closer. "Shit!" Finny whispered, "act like you're asleep, NOW!" Ciel did as he was told and quickly laid on his side in a ball, facing away from the direction of the footsteps. He heard Finny settle down a few feet away from him mere seconds before the footsteps stopped and a creak of metal sounded. 

The jingling of keys could also be heard as the footsteps were much closer now, and the two sounds began to move inside the dirty room. Boots pounded the floor in even steps, and when they stopped between Ciel and his new companion, he held his breath. 

"Tch," a dark voice sounded. The crunch of dirt was heard as the man crouched down and Ciel heard Finny start to whimper. "Did you really think you could get away with breaking the rules?" Ciel froze in terror as Finny screamed, and when he slowly look over his shoulder he saw a tall figure dressed in all black holding the other boy by his neck in the air. The slate haired boy choked as he watched his friend get slammed into the dirt, blood falling out of his nose. The tall man walked over to the broken boy and placed his boot on his stomach, slowly increasing the pressure as the boy weakly writhed. "One more slip up and you're done, do you hear me?"

Finny was silent, his breath coming out ragged until the boot was raised and slammed into his ribs. "I said, do you hear me?". Finny screamed once more in agony before nodding his head viscously. 

"Y-yes sir!" He gasped when the boot was raised off of his battered body and curled in on himself to silently cry. Then, to Ciel's absolute horror, the tall man turned to him and made eye contact, as his head was still over his shoulder. Ciel began to crawl backwards without moving his eyes, only for his back to bump into the bars behind him. The booted man walked smugly over to the shaking boy, a smirk dawning his pale face. In another situation, the man could be deemed as attractive - a strong bone structure, pale skin to contrast his onyx hair that fell into his face, piercing red eyes that seemed to never leave Ciel's own azure ones. But the thought merely grazed Ciel's mind for a second before a strong hand was holding his cheeks.

"My, you really are a sight to behold," the deep voice was laced with something Ciel didn't want to decipher as his face was turned side to side. He clenched his eyes shut to avoid looking at the man. "Aw, now that won't do," the man grabbed a fistful of Ciel's hair and yanked, causing the young boy to gasp and open his eyes. The man smirked and leaned closer to the boy.

"You will call me 'Sir', nothing more and nothing less - for now. Lights out means lights out, no exceptions. You have three strikes and then you're done. You've seen what happens when you receive a strike," Sir turned his head towards Finny for a moment before returning his hard eyes to Ciel. "so I won't bother explaining. Are my conditions clear?" Ciel gulped before nodding slowly. Sir smiled devilishly. 

"Excellent."

 

 

Ciel counted 7 'lights-out' before something had occurred again.

Sir visited every night, sometimes bringing food that seemed fit for a dying dog, sometimes just to observe those captured. The first time Ciel had saw him kill was the 7th lights-out, when the older blonde man with a beard long past due of needing a trim, he learned his name was Bard, was comforting the redheaded girl Meyrin. The girl was crying from one of the others accidentally breaking her already-cracked-glasses in half. The footsteps started after her first few sobs.

Bard did not let go of the girl when the footsteps reached the gate, did not let go when the footsteps reached the duo, did not let go when Sir called his name. 

"Bard."

All the blonde man did was glare at Sir while continuing to stroke Meyrin's tangled hair. Sir gave an ominous closed-eyed smile. 

"I suggest you let Meyrin go before she ends up with the same fate as you." The words were cold, colder than the room they were trapped in, and Ciel felt Finny's arms tighten around him. They would lay together during lights-out, for comfort or heat or protection, they didn't really know. They just wanted some sort of feeling besides the emptiness of the room. 

"Don't look, Ciel." Finny whispered almost too quietly for the other boy to hear. "Close your eyes and try to focus on breathing. It'll be over soon."

But Ciel didn't listen. He watched as Bard slowly let the redhead go, her sobbing only increasing as she watched her friend slowly stand before their captor. Bard glared at the slightly taller man in black. "They say the devil smells of sulfur, but what's stopping him from disguising his scent like the way he disguises himself as human?" 

Sir just laughed, a low, grumbling coming from his chest. "Confident words coming from a man this close to death. Should your last words really be nothing but flattery towards me?" Sir smirked slyly.

Bard spit on the ground before Sir. "If you consider that flattery, then you really must be the devil." He didn't get the chance to speak anymore as Sir grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall, Meyrin's screams echoing throughout the room. Sir moved his head towards Bard's ear.

"That was strike three. You're done, Bard." And with that, Sir took Bard's head with his other hand and bashed it into the cement wall behind him. A sickening crack sounded as blood splattered with each time Sir hit his head, over and over and over, until he stopped. Sir let go of the now limp body, letting it fall to the ground like a rag doll. He then turned his attention towards Meyrin, beginning to walk towards her, his face once again that closed-eyed smile.

"Sweet Meyrin, you're on strike two." He kicked the girl in the stomach, her sobs continuing to shake her frail body. "If you continue to act out like this," another kick, this time to her spine, "there will be punishment that is surely not fit for a lady such as yourself." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, placing a quick peck on her cheek before smiling once more. "Am I clear?" 

"Y-y-yes s-sir!" She cried, her sobbing continuing and worse than ever. Sir nodded, pleased, and released her hair carelessly. He stood straight and turned, eyes scanning the room before once again meeting Ciel's frightened ones peeking over Finny's shoulder. Sir smirked once more and winked before walking away and locking the gate once more.

 

 

Ciel's first strike was on the day of the 23rd lights-out.

Sir had allowed the remaining access the the bathroom, which was a total of six people. Ciel was the last in line for the shower, Finny being the first after all but sprinting to the bathroom. Ciel wondered, if this was the first time in 23 lights-out he was allowed to shower, how long had it been for the others?

When the boy in front of him, a silent, grey-haired teen that no one knew the name of, finally left the shower he entered and sighed. He cringed as he peeled his soiled clothes off of his body before stepping into the freezing stream of water. Ciel grit his teeth as his back was pounded with icy water, slowly getting used to the temperature. After a minute or two he grabbed the bar of soap, a thin white rectangle that's so close to snapping in half Ciel was afraid to use it, carefully guiding it over his scrawny arms and chest. 

The sound of the doorknob being turned made Ciel freeze, arm awkwardly bent around himself in an effort to reach his back. The door shut before a voice spoke out, "Lights-out was two minutes ago." 

Ciel dropped the soap in fear as the shower curtain was ripped open, Sir standing there with a mean expression. It changed, however, into one unfamiliar to Ciel as his eyes scanned the boy who tried to cover himself up. "My, my, what do we have here?" Sir grabbed the boys arm and yanked him out of the shower, turning off the water with him. He gazed down at the frightened and shivering boy, a predatory smirk gracing his features.

"This is strike one, dear Ciel." He purred, tracing his thumb over the boys cheek. All Ciel could do was stare at Sir, frozen in place. The taller man smiled. 

"You're much to pretty to be beaten, no?"  
He continued his thumb-rubbing down to the Ciel's neck, eyes never leaving his prey's. "But I do believe you are in need of a punishment." The circling thumb suddenly ceased as Sir brought both hands to Ciel's shoulders, pushing the boy to his knees.

"Do not break eye contact, understand, my sweet?" Sir smiled sickeningly sweet down at the boy who gulped nervously. Sir's eyebrows knitted in irritation as he grabbed the boy's hair and pulled, "I said, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Ciel gasped, making Sir smirk with power. He released the boys hair and moved his hands towards his trousers, taking his time with undoing the button and unzipping his fly. Ciel whimpered as Sir pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his large, hard cock. Sir leaned down to be eye-level with the boy before smiling.

"Open up."

 

 

Ciel's second strike was on the day of the 37th lights-out.

Lights out hadn't been called yet. Finny was crying, slowly losing his mind with being trapped in the room. Ciel didn't know what to do, he just sat there and held his companion in his bony arms. He hadn't spoke since his first strike - he felt too disgusted to speak, to eat, he'd just throw up - so he tried to run comforting circles on Finny's back to calm him down. 

When his friend lifted his head, green eyes gazing into azure, he didn't know what to think anymore. "Isn't It sad that we won't live to love someone, Ciel?" Finny spoke, heartbroken. He studied Ciel's shocked face, blue eyes wide and uncertain, afraid. Finny smiled and placed a hand on the younger's cheek. "I think you're the closest I'll ever have to that." With no reply, as usual, the blonde slowly moved his face towards the other, locking their lips together. Ciel was frozen, not used to the feeling at all - the last time someone had touched his lips it was Sir, and not with such softness - but after a moment or two of shock, he slowly tried to mimic the other's movement. Finny smiled into the kiss, pressing harder as Ciel met him halfway.

They ended on lying on each other, Finny on top and Ciel beneath him. The blonde's hand had travelled underneath the younger's shirt, fingers grazing over his protruding ribs. Ciel gasped as Finny moved his tongue into his mouth, a muffled moan accidentally escaping. He would've shriveled up in embarrassment had the kiss not been ended by Finny being thrown off of him, landing a good 12 feet away. Ciel gasped and stared up at Sir, who's eyes were glowing red angrily at Finny. He moved his hand to his belt and pulled out a knife, quickly walking over to the blonde. 

Ciel screamed as Finny was dragged by his hair back over to the younger boy, Sir holding him up in from of the slate-haired boy. He held the knife to the teen's throat, staring at Ciel as he whispered in the blonde's ear. "Not only is this your third strike, but you have touched my precious property. I do believe you're not worthy of being done just yet." Sir removed the knife from his throat and threw Finny back to the ground. He stabbed the boy in the palms of both his hands, sliced deep gashes in both of his thighs, and jammed the knife deep into his stomach. Ciel couldn't stop the stream of silent tears from flowing.

Sir then grabbed Ciel and pulled his pants and undergarments down, sitting him on the older man's lap. He placed the knife against the boy's throat, his other hand holding his milky thigh, dangerously close the his private area. "As you bleed out," Sir spoke, his breath falling on Ciel's shoulder and causing fear to ripple through his body, "you are going to watch as I reclaim what is mine."

Ciel felt he hand move from his thigh to his cheek, and Sir twisted his head so he could bash their lips together. The boy gasped in pain and the older man used that as an opening to shove his tongue into the younger's mouth. Ciel whimpered, the feeling of the other's organ in his mouth unfortunately stimulating his nerves in a way that shot straight to his cock. His azure eyes never strayed from Finny's green ones, hot tears flowing down his cheeks. Finny smiled, pain and anguish flooding his face as he cried as well. 

Sir moved his lips to Ciel's neck and sucked hard, nibbling his flesh between his teeth to ensure there would be marks. As he did this he moved his hand back down to the boy's crotch, gripping his half-hard cock and beginning to slowly pump. Ciel couldn't help but moan - he had never been touched there, or even TOUCHED there unless he was washing himself. The stimulation was too much. He couldn't keep eye contact with Finny anymore as he clutched his eyelids shut, waiting for the torture to be over. 

After a few more pumps and a particularly hard bite to his neck he came, screaming in agony as shameful white spurts bursted from his abused cock. He fell back into Sir's chest, unable to hold himself up anymore as he slowly opened his eyes to look over at Finny. 

His eyes were glazed over and unblinking.

 

 

Ciel had given up keeping track of the lights-out by the time he reached his third strike.

To be quite honest, he had given up on most things by this time. The humiliation Sir had put him through made him disgusted with himself, he couldn't shower without breaking into tears or throwing up. Without Finny there with him he barely slept, and he barely survived the cold nights without another body next to him. Nobody else had reached their third strike after watching the cruel scene that was Finny's punishment, so at least the nights were quiet.

When lights-out had been called, Ciel had given up entirely. He did not lie down, he did not hide tonight. He stood straight, staring through the bars as he waited for the nightly set of footsteps. He waited for what must have been an hour before the familiar sound of boots came stomping down the corridor. Azure eyes met intrigued red as Sir stepped out of the shadows. 

"My, my, you do know it is lights-out, don't you, my sweet?" Sir thumbed the boy's cheek through the bars, a soft smile gracing his features. He knew he had won. 

"I'm done." Was all the teen said, completely and utterly broken. He didn't want to live like this anymore-what was the point? If the only way for this torture to end was death, then so be it. Ciel just wanted it to be over.

"Why, you are on your third strike, aren't you?" Sir mused, thumb moving over the boy's bottom lip. "You're right on that point. But, though you should be done, I don't think I'M done with you yet." A devilish smile spread through his face as he retracted his hand to unlock the gate. Sir grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled out a rope from his belt loop, tying the boy to the bars. Ciel squirmed - he wanted to die, not become even more of a prisoner!

Sir took a knife out of his waistband and made his way to the remaining prisoners. Not even caring for dramatics, he slit each of their throats quickly, listening to their gurgled cries for pity. Sir turned his attention back to his boy, hands covered in blood. He smiled, perfect white teeth seemingly glowing in the dark room as he stalked towards his prey. "Now that we have no more distractions.." He began, reaching the younger and wrapping his arm around his petite waist, "you are officially mine. You may now call me Sebastian, as I do believe we will be getting to know each other quite well." Sebastian untied the rope and picked Ciel up bridal style before he could collapse to the ground. 

As Sebastian started walking down the hallway, Ciel stared over the man's shoulder at the cage that was slowly disappearing from his view. He was free, but was he really? What was going to happen to him now? He gave up on questioning and rested his head against the shoulder, eyes becoming heavy. He felt Sebastian kiss the top of his head, the softest thing he's ever felt besides Finny's kiss.

"Beginning now, you belong to me, my dear Ciel."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep this is the worst thing I've ever written 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
